Heartache
by Warisarcy
Summary: Amy Rose can't sleep. She hurts too much to be able to. Contains bonus Sonamy chapter.
1. Painful Night

"2:53 AM"

Amy looked at the clock beside her as she sat there on the side of her bed, holding a plush Sonic doll tightly, feeling empty.

She'd been fighting a useless battle with depression for as long as she could remember. She did her best to keep it to herself, hiding it from what very few people she knew that were still around.

Amy felt tears beginning to form, closing her eyes tight. For a long time now, her heart ached. It hurt more than she ever thought it could.

"Funny how I used to think such a thing as heartache was an over-exaggerated joke." She thought. "They really don't tell you how it really is."

It all felt so useless. Every day just felt like the same useless day, nothing being accomplished and nothing ever changing. Nothing positive at least. She'd wake up late and go about her daily routines. She'd try to get Sonic to spend a little time with her, only for him to run away from her. Then she'd take a lone walk through town, watching the citizens do the same things they did on a daily basis.

Every now and then, she'd see Tails around, but he was almost always too busy to stick around. Then it would end with her doing what she was doing now, coming home to be all alone for the night, up late and unable to sleep due to the pain she felt inside.

Amy sniffed as more tears came, her thoughts turning to Sonic.

"I wish you would love me, Sonic..." She sobbed, the tears flowing freely now. "I've only ever wanted to make you happy as you used to make me happy."

It had gotten bad enough that whenever Sonic saw her, whether or not she made any move towards him, he'd bolt away in the other direction.

"I know I may have seemed clingy, but it's only because didn't want to lose one of the few people I've ever truly cared so much about." She continued through the tears, holding the doll tighter. "You're the only one who I've always truly felt safe with, who could always reassure me that everything would be okay. You always made me feel like nothing could hurt me anymore."

She continued crying as she thought about how alone she was. All of her old friends had long since moved away to do their own thing, save for Sonic and Tails, whom she didn't even know where he lived anymore. He was always so busy, rushing through town on one of his motorized vehicles or swooping through in his plane for supplies for his inventions. Amy wasn't even sure he ever even noticed her when he went by and she'd holler his name.

Sonic on the other hand took the time to slow down every now and then. Amy would often see him strolling through the park late in the evening as if he were taking it all in. She'd learned by now not to try to approach him as he'd just be spooked and run off as he usually did. It was only a few minutes he'd spend taking his time observing the wildlife and other things he passed through the park before he'd be done and zoom off, back to his speedster self.

He was all she had left, her only hope at not being alone and he avoided her like the plague. She had stopped chasing after him a long time ago, now simply wanting someone to talk to.

"I wish he could just see that."

Having cried herself till she couldn't cry anymore, Amy dried her eyes. She got under the covers, holding the small Sonic close. She closed her eyes, hoping for a better day, but knowing it will all be the same.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I usually only write stories that have a happy ending, but I myself have been depressed for a while now and I just started writing this late at night as a way to distract myself and somewhat get my sad feelings out.**

 **Don't worry, there's obviously a bonus, which will have a happier ending.**


	2. Sonamy Bonus

Amy walked slowly down the street, head hung low.

She sat down on a bench in the park with a heavy sigh. She took a brief moment to look around, seeing that there was no one else around.

"Same as it always is." Amy thought sadly. The pain was as strong as ever, but she had no more tears to shed. She felt numb.

* * *

Sonic zoomed through town along his usual route, enjoying the evening breeze. He slowed his pace as he neared the park, ready for another relaxing stroll through. He walked through the park, looking around as he always did, seeing flowers, bird baths, and lots of trees.

As he was glancing around, his eyes stopped when they reached a bench. He froze. Sitting there was none other than Amy.

"Great, when she sees me, she's gonna chase me again, as usual..." Sonic sighed, preparing himself to cut his relaxation short and zoom off. However, upon further inspection, something seemed off. Looking closer, he could see that she was hunched forward, her head hung low, ears drooping. She looked awful, her quills unkempt. She stared blankly at the ground, her expression looking pained.

Upon hearing his footsteps, Amy looked up. Her heart began to race. Fearful of disturbing his peaceful walk, she quickly stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic said, quickly grabbing her wrist to stop her.

"It's okay, Sonic, I'll leave so I don't bother you." She said, pulling her wrist away and starting to walk away.

"Amy, don't go!" Sonic sped in front of her, blocking her path. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Amy responded, trying to get around him. Sonic shuffled back and forth, denying her passage by him. Having no way around, she tried going through him. She tried ramming through him, but he was ready for that. As she collided into him, he absorbed the impact, wrapping his arms around her. Amy now unexpectedly found herself in his embrace.

Initially, she struggled to escape him, but to no avail. She eventually let herself go limp in his arms, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest as she couldn't contain her sadness anymore. She let it out, beginning to cry again.

"It's okay Amy, it's okay." Sonic soothed as he held her close, gently rubbing her back with a hand. She continued crying her eyes out, the pain having become too unbearable to keep to herself anymore. Looking down, Sonic saw her lift her head up, her teary eyes staring deeply into his.

"P-Please don't run away from me anymore. My heart can't take this pain anymore." Amy sniffed. "I promise I'll never chase you again if you'll just please stop running."

" Amy, I-"

"I know I'm annoying" She interrupted. "I know you don't like me chasing you and pestering you with my feelings. I...I know you don't like me anymore, I understand. That's why I've tried so hard not to bother you anymore, despite having no one else left in my life. I've just needed someone to talk to because the pain has become too much to bear alone. I don't have anyone else left."

"Amy, I..." Sonic began, looking deep into her pained eyes.

Does she really think I hate her? Have I hurt her that much? Oh, Amy...

Sonic felt the guilty pain in his chest as he looked at her, thinking of all the times he ran from her before she'd even have the chance to approach him. How many of those times has she simply needed someone to talk to and he was simply the last person she could talk to? And now here she was, a broken mess.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said. "I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes tightly, fighting back the tears he felt beginning to form.

"Please don't cry, Sonic." Amy begged. "You've done nothing wrong."

"No!" Sonic stated suddenly, opening his now tear filled eyes. Tears began to stream down his face as he looked at her through his own blurry eyes. "I've done everything wrong! I've hurt you so much because of how selfish I am. I'm too stupid to ever think of the consequences of my actions, never stopping to think how bad I'm hurting you." Sonic sniffed "I mean, I've even got you thinking that I hate you. I don't hate you, Amy, not even close. I've just been careless and impatient with you and it's my fault, not yours."

As he finished, Sonic pulled her close again, hugging her tightly as he rested his head atop of hers and closed his eyes tightly.

"If anything, it should be you that hates me..." He whimpered.

Amy dried her eyes as she felt a new light inside her. She pulled her head away from his, watching as his eyes remained squeezed shut. She pulled an arm away, bringing her hand gently to his wet cheek.

"Sonic," she said in a now gentle tone. Sonic opened his eyes, letting a few more tears escape. He looked at her through tearful eyes, their eyes meeting again.

"I love you, Sonic." Amy said softly with a smile, wiping his tears away. "I'll always love you. Not that old fan girl love either. You've always managed to make me so happy when you're around, even on the worst of days. You always make the pain go away. I just want to be able to be there for you in your life to help you feel the same way you make me feel. I want to be there to take away any pain that you feel and replace it with the same happiness you've given me."

Sonic didn't know what to say. As he looked at her smiling face, a flurry of emotions flowed through him. Even with her eyes still being a little red from crying...she looked beautiful. Unable to form any words, he settled on doing the one thing that felt right at the moment. His heart racing, Sonic closed his eyes again as he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers.

Amy's heart fluttered with joy, a new life flowing into her previously aching heart. She closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders. Her pain felt like a lifetime ago as her true love held her in his warm embrace.

They pulled away, opening their eyes. Sonic smiled as he saw all signs of her previous pain gone, now replaced with an expression of pure love and happiness. The emotions continued flowing through him. Nervousness, excitement...but strongest of all, love.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Amy. I really am." Sonic said, hugging her tightly, resting his head on her shoulders. "I want us to be together, to make everything right. I hope you'll give me the chance to make it up to you."

"I dunno," Amy said, breaking their embrace. "I'll have to think about it." she teased as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Sonic grinned at her before looking up, noticing it was starting to get late.

"Would a walk back to your place be enough time to make a decision?" he asked playfully as he held out his hand. Taking his hand, she answered

"Sounds good to me."

Hand in hand, they proceeded to leave the park and head towards Amy's.

* * *

After what was a long (and quite pleasant) walk, they arrive at Amy's front door, still holding hands, as the sun had gone down.

"Well?" asked Sonic. "And your answer is?"

Amy turned to him, saying nothing, giggling before cupping her hands around his face and kissing him. Sonic kissed her back.

"I'm glad." he chuckled. Amy pulled out her key, unlocking the front door and opening it.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Sonic half stated half asked. Amy stopped halfway in the door, turning around quickly.

"Wait!" She said suddenly, leaping into his arms. Sonic caught her, wrapping his arms around her. "Would you like to stay the night? Please, I don't want to spend yet another night alone." Amy looked up at Sonic, her eyes pleading with him. Sonic smiled and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'd be happy to." he answered, carrying her inside, closing the door behind him and locking it. Sonic carried her to her room, gently setting her down on the bed and turning on the bedside lamp. Sonic began to pull down the covers as Amy got up from the edge of the bed, beginning to take off her dress. She stopped midway, seeing Sonic standing there, dropping the covers and blushing as her bra and underwear were now visible.

"See anything you like?" She asked in a seductive voice, winking. She giggled when Sonic's face turned beet red and he started stuttering.

"I-uh-umm-" He got out before she finished taking the dress off, setting it aside. Amy walked over to him, still giggling. She pressed her lips against his, pushing him towards the bed. He fell back, Amy landing on top of him, straddling him as she broke the kiss. She looked down at him, seeing him look back up at her nervously as he continued to blush further due to their intimate position.

"Just relax, okay?" Amy said softly, noting he was a little uneasy.

"Sorry, I...I'm just not used to this kind of thing." Sonic stuttered out. Amy leaned down and pressed her lips to his for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I understand. It's okay." She said reassuringly with a smile, bringing a hand to his face and gently rubbing it. Sonic smiled, resting a hand upon hers. They stayed like that for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Amy said, leaning closer.

"I love you too, Ames." Sonic responded, pulling her down into a warm embrace, their lips meeting. They kissed for a while, Amy eventually flicking her tongue against Sonic's lips. He granted her access, their tongues meeting and exploring each other. After a minute, Sonic pushing her tongue back to her mouth, doing his own exploring.

"Mmmhh" Amy moaned. After a few minutes, they broke apart, catching their breaths. Amy looked starstruck, Sonic chuckling a little at that. Sonic reached over and grabbed the covers, pulling them over the two lovers. He rested his head back against the pillow, holding Amy close as she lay atop him, gently wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Goodnight, my Sonikku." Amy whispered before yawning and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, sweet Ames." Sonic smiled as he reached over and turned off the lamp before wrapping his arm back around Amy. Within minutes, Amy was fast asleep, having the best sleep she's ever had. Sonic lay there, looking down at her beautiful sleeping form.

"I'm so lucky." he thought as he listened to her soft breathing, wondering how he ever managed to sleep alone. Smiling, Sonic closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


End file.
